


What to Do Whilst Watching Ponies

by lostunderthemountain



Series: Stuff From Tumblr [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>winterqueenelsaa said:<br/>❝ Would you be willing to do a fem!Fili/fem!Kili? If so, maybe the two of them getting stuck with pony watching duty? ^^ ❞</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Do Whilst Watching Ponies

Fíli sighed in relief as she dismounted from her pony.

"Fíli, Kíli, watch over the ponies!" Thorin called over in their direction.

"What?" the two exclaimed, jaws hanging open.

"Make sure you stay with them." Thorin warned, ignoring their protests.

Kíli huffed as they stomped away from the rest of the group.

"D’you think it’s cause we’re girls." the dark haired princess asked the elder, kicking up some leaves. Fíli shrugged.

"Probably trying to keep us out of trouble." she reasoned, wrapping her arm around Kíli’s waist.

The archer smiled coyly at the gesture, making Fíli roll her eyes.


End file.
